rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lopez the Heavy
At the very end of the Sponsor's episode, Lopez sighs and says "Great. Now I'm lonely." I put this here because it might allude to hmi rejoining the Reds, or it might not. NotAFighter 12:17, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Lopez's return in Reconstruction Has it been explained how his head got off the ship at the end of the Blood Gulch Chronicles and back to Blood Gulch for Reconstruction? :It was mentioned in Reconstruction that each base had a robot making kit. Sarge probably used the pieces to fix Lopez (still forgetting to change the language setting). -Notafighter (forgot my login password) ::But Lopez's head was on the ship at the end of the first series with Tex and Andy. Did his head just fall out of the ship before it took off, or was it never explained? :::I thought that was Wyoming's head only. Was Lopez's taken as well? ::::Ah, that must be what it was. I suppose I had mistaken Wyoming's helmet for Lopez's head. Thank you for clearing that up. isnt lopes's full name lopez the heavy Elite Death scream? Ive listened to every elite death audio file in Halo3 and not one sounded like Lopez's scream from Recreation chapter19 so im removing it.Rvb forever 00:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Hate for Simmons Should it also be mentioned that he hates Simmons because he keeps accidentally destroying the vehicles he constructs? 00:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) No as he already hated Simmons for being racist against robots and mexicans.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Lopez hates a lot of people for many reasons.--Soldier Jean 02:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) picture When was that pic taken i dont remember? King692 22:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) It was taken right after Lopez shot the Meta a.k.a Maine.--The Renegade 22:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Spanish Setting In Everything Old is New Again, ﻿Tucker tells Doc that it took them six weeksto turn off Lopez's (who was being possesed by Church) Spanish setting off. Yet Lopez still doesn't speak English even though, as Tucker stated, said Spanish setting was turned off. And while Church did mention that it wasn't completely shut off, when Church left Lopez a few episodes later so that Lopez could repair himself (even though it looked like it was minor, or the legs weren't broken at all) Lopez still speaks Spanish although Church was speaking English before he left Lopez's body. That sounds like something that should be put into the article, or discussed here, I just wanted to check. Its likely because he simply did not want to speak to the idiots in Blood Gulch. Therefore so they wouldn't understand his insults, or anything he said he wouldn't have to speak to them. Or its possible he just didn't know it was there and when Church left the setting was reversed. Although it should be noted I agree.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Good point. I just figured that he would be forced to speak English if the Spanish setting was turned off. I mean, I don't know what he says at times when they're no subtitles because I take French. Not saying anything bad about Spanish people or those who take Spanish, I found French easier. He could always turn the setting back on.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :wait yeah, doesn't Lopez just put himself in Spanish mode on purpose to be a dick to everyone that doesn't speak Spanish? he's so used to insulting people outright that when Locus can understand him he freaks out a little, I guess he can turn it off but just doesn't. kkiten (talk) 20:44, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Change name I think we should change it to Lopez it because he's be called that once by himself King692 Its his full name its what stays.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) dupe page another page with the same name and content exsists can someone delete it? link:http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/Lopez 00:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) They're aren't 2 pgs. It's just redirection links. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Spanish traduction wrong. Lopez is male right? Well, I think he classifies as male. Well, Lopez the Heavy is traducted a "Lopez el Pesado" in spanish. This is because in spanish "the" can be traducted as both "la" and "el" depending on sex (the former being for females and the latter for males.) I don't know how to put the tilda in this keyboard but since I don't have an account I don't think it really matters. Page info Ok I actually started reading the info here, and found it was really...bad. Particurally the plot section. It isn't very descriptive and I believe it's even missing a good portion of Lopez's history. I'll try to rewatch the series and edit as I go, but in the case I fuck it up (likely)...I figured I should at least bring this up to notify other people who might want to. And it'll probably take awhile anyway. But I can try. Also while I'm here, I feel the whole "Relashionship" sections in general, not just for Lopez, could use a major revamp. They don't really seem to describe the relashionships enough. Some are ok, but others...meh. Maybe I'll work on it sometime, I dunno. So...yeah just thought I should bring this up. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 21:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree about the Relationship pages, I find that some of the newer characters (eg. Carolina, Wash) have more extensive descriptions of their relationships compared to say Simmons' page, where he has barely more than a paragraph for each relationship, despite being one of the original characters. I'm guessing this is either because the relationships between the Blood Gulch Crew are more subtle, where as the Freelancers are much more up-front with their feelings (eg. Carolina's jealously of Tex). It could also be that some newer fans have not watched the earlier seasons as much, but I might have a shot at working on some of them if I have time Socksucker (talk) 00:47, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Small request, could someone here get a better, higher-quality Lopez pic? The current one...doesn't look all that great. I would except I only have the standard quality episodes (though I'm not sure if HQ ones are even avaliable, except maybe on the DVD. Which I don't have.) ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:18, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Jman said he would get a better quality pic of the current one when he gets the time. Thanks for adding the info btw! Much appreciated. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:26, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok two things I want to bring up here. One: why are there Recreation pics in the part of the section with Reconstruction. And two: Despite having pages for charachter's relashionships, and how they act towards other charchters, we don't have anything to describe how THAT CHARCHTER acts. We don't have anything on the charchter's pages to describe their own personality. Some of the pages have "Themes", but...yeah it'd be better if they had a section for their own personalities. Oh and a third thing, why has no one noticed this before? ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:00, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the pics, it doesn't really matter in my opinion, as long as there from the Recollections. Plus Lopez only appeared twice in Reconstruction, so images from there would b scarce. And if u feel the page should have a personality section, just add one urself. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:06, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I just think it'd be better if the pics actually corresponded to the text next to it. And yeah I could add it (and probably will at some point) but I didn't just mean this page I meant ALL the pages. A character's personality is what defines them. Why don't we have anything for that? ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:15, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Laziness & people dont have the time. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Curses, I should've known. ಠ_ಠ ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 04:23, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Role in Plot Questions I know this sounds odd, but I think when I edit this article, I'm going to shorten plot. The reason is some things are moments that occured without him or not knowing (like when Church and Tucker accidently used the warthog control plans). I do plan to improve this for the better, but I just want to know if I may remove these types of parapgraphs is all. Thank you for your opinion and time. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:05, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Most of it is unnecessary and can be shortened. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC)